Corn
Corn (コーン , Kōn) is an ancient Saiyan who was born on Planet Sadala, the original home world of the Saiyans before King Vegeta claimed Planet Vegeta, and is the main protagonist of the upcoming series - Dragon Ball Beyond, Appearance Corn is a tall and skinny muscular Saiyan with straight spikey black hair. Corn wears ancient Saiyan armour from the time of Sadala and wears a red robe around his waist. Like all Saiyans, Corn has a long brown furry tail. Corn also has yellow eyes. In his base form, his aura is purple. In his Super Saiyan form, Corn is a bit buffier than he is in his base form. His eyes, hair and aura turn to a bright golden yellow. In his Super Saiyan White form, Corn's hair and eyes turn white and aura glows silver. His hair slowly grows down half way to his arms. Personality As a teen, still in Sadala in the Defence Force, Corn was always brave, courageous, and bold but until his father Bean died in a battle with another race, he became saddened, and angry. He became happy again when he meets a female Saiyan Kapushi in the Defence Force. He was once again cheerful. On his arrival on Earth, he was always curious and looking for a battle. In his fight with Goku, Corn was cocky and was always beaten until he becomes serious about fighting and realises it isn't just a game. After Goku shows humanity in Corn, he becomes a wise mentor to his son. Biography Early Life Corn was born in the Age 510 in the Planet Sadala. He was mostly raised in the Sadala Defence Force, a military formed by his father Bean. Corn lost his father at the age of 15 while on the Battlefield of an unnamed war that took place in Age 525. In Age 547, Corn and a female Saiyan named Kapushi were sent to the isolated planet Azron to conquer it. Upon arrival, the Azronian king - Valkor greeted them as the "legendary hero" that once saved them from the evil King Blizzard of the Frost Demons. Valkor explains that a figure resembling the Saiyans saved their world from near destruction. Valkor blieves the reason for their arrival is because of Blizzard, who has already conquered Azron and is making the Azronians his slaves. One day, Blizzard, who has a shocking resemblence to Frieza, arrives on Earth for one final trade before he destroys the planet. Blizzard wants a special crystal which would help him rule the universe. Corn and Kapushi refuse to allow Blizzard take anything more. Blizzard recognises the two as Saiyans. Eventually, Corn and Kapushi force Blizzard to retreat and never come back again. The Azronians thank the two who decide to stay around for a while. Three years later (Age 550), Corn and Kapushi, now married, decide to leave the planet and head back to Sadala. When arriving at the location, they find Sadala gone. Corn believes that the Saiyans probably just found another Planet. Corn and Kapushi finally discover Planet Vegeta in Age 731 and are greeted by King Vegeta who is amazed for them to even be alive. Corn reveals he has a son, with Kapushi, named Bean, named after Corn's father, who becomes best friends with Prince Vegeta. In Age 737, Bardock warning about Frieza and his urge to evacuate everyone but none of the Saiyans listened to him. Except Corn, Kapushi and Grain who plan an escape from the planet. The family head to a pod where Bardock sees them. Corn thanks Bardock who smiles as they leave the planet. Transformations *'Super Saiyan: '''Goku teaches Corn to tap into Super Saiyan Power. His power becomes equal to Goku's Super Saiyan power but as he powers up, he becomes stronger. *'Super Saiyan White: This form is unique and only Corn unlocks it. His power seems to be equal to Broly's Super Saiyan level. Special abilities/Techniques *'Flight: '''Corn has the ability to fly like all Saiyans, with the use of ''Ki. '' *'Ki Blast: 'A basic energy wave attack. *'Spirit Slash: 'A self-taught special attack he created during his fight with Vegeta when he showed off his Final Flash. *'Double Wave Splash': '''A self-taught special attack similar to a Kamehameha Wave. *'Kamehameha: 'A move he learned to use when training with Goku. *'Kaio-Ken: '''Another move Goku taught him to use.